


Lucky Ones

by Anneth_is_alright



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneth_is_alright/pseuds/Anneth_is_alright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye sees the way other people look at Connor. What Troye doesn't see is the way Connor looks at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> It is so awfully weird, but this story has been plaguing my mind for half a year now so I need to get it out of my system.
> 
> Translated into Russian [here ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3808023)

Troye doesn’t strike other people as an observant person but he sees a lot.

Everyone is in love with Connor Franta. Sometimes Troye just wants to laugh at how painstakingly true this joke is.

The first time Troye notices is, incidentally, the first time they meet each other. Connor is everything he appears to be through his videos – he is mild-mannered and funny, and his eyes are kind – but Troye can’t help but be slightly intimidated by the aura of a popular school kid that Connor so effortlessly bears. He is inevitably surrounded by his friends, and they are not necessarily mean to Troye, but they don’t need to be rude on purpose for him to feel like an outsider. And as Connor is forcefully led away by rowdy boys with pennyboards, apologetic smile crossing his features, Troye’s eyes linger on his retreating form.

Later he learns that Connor was the homecoming king in high school. Troye was homeschooled.

They are in San Francisco now, and Tyler is taking them all to a gay bar, and Troye has already learnt to live with this hopeless, ridiculous crush of his.

They are all drunk enough, young enough, good-looking enough to attract a lot of unnecessary attention but Connor is still the one who, against his will, ends up with the bartender’s phone number written on a half of a napkin. Tyler’s friend smiles at Connor widely, a tad too invitingly – almost apprehensively, if you ask Troye, but no one asks.

Troye’s childish heart does a small joyful dance when Connor politely ignores the stares all evening.

His stupid heart leaps when he sees the half of a napkin with some digits on it forgotten on the table, and he allows himself a sliver of hope that maybe he can be the lucky one this time.

The aggravating extent of Troye’s luck haunts him back at VidCon.

They are in love, and Connor smells so good, and they have been apart for so long, and Troye can’t deny himself the small luxury of holding his boyfriend’s hand. Thankfully, the corridor is almost empty, and they only pass by a couple of younger youtubers who seem vaguely familiar but whose names Troye doesn’t know. He still gives them the benefit of the doubt that they would keep their secret – not that it is much of a secret at this point.

What makes his blood run cold is the question one of them asks the other in a hushed whisper, still unintentionally loud enough for Troye to pick up.

_“Have you seen it?”_

And Troye’s foolish heart aches when he hears the question, surprise lacing it almost palpable. He knows what they think because he asks himself the same question every day.

How does a socially awkward, scrawny kid who can’t even dress himself in a pair of matching socks end up with this beautiful boy? With the perfect boy who is constantly sleep-deprived because he unconditionally wants to call him at the end of the day, with the boy who never forgets anniversaries and celebrates each and every one of them with unacceptably grotesque gestures, making Troye roll his eyes fondly, with the boy who jumps up at every ridiculous opportunity to fly across the world for him?

The answer to this complicated question is excruciatingly simple - he doesn't. 

Troye sees a lot. He sees the way other people look at Connor.

Trevor, eyes wide and constantly searching for his approval. Tyler, pondering another tentative, yet simultaneously obvious, attempt to rebuild the connection they used to have. Kian, when the storm in his demeanor passes, leaving only a calming breeze behind.

What Troye doesn’t see is the way Connor looks at him.

***

Connor waits.

He hums along to the songs that promise to dominate radio charts, and waits. He interviews people at the VMAs, imagining Troye to be the next person to walk the red carpet, and waits. He waits for small, secluded clubs to turn into stadium arenas. He waits for the tweets from all the Taylor Swifts of the world to turn into collaborations.

Connor waits for this beautiful, unique, talented boy, who is so insistent on holding his hand all the time, to finally realize what Connor has always known.

When Troye was 11, he sang with an international pop-star in front of hundreds of thousands people. When Connor was 11, he raised sheep in Minnesota.

They meet each other at Playlist, and Connor is immediately astounded by how different, how precious this boy is. He is serene, almost subdued amidst attention-seeking loudmouths, and this is the first time Connor feels a hint of uneasiness about his friends, cooking up a hasty excuse to lead them away from this tacit boy who looks at him with an indecipherable glint in his eyes.

It takes Connor almost a year, a lot of introspection and one incredibly insistent man in a gay bar to properly _see_ Troye.

He never was oblivious to the boy’s prettiness, that much Connor could admit. However, it was a prettiness of a kitten, of an adorable toddler, of a younger friend.

But they are in San Francisco, and this random man keeps on offering Troye drinks, suggesting things that they could do together, and the mental image of Troye and these things that are so, so wicked makes Connor’s blood boil.

He tries to trace back to the moment when a 17-year old kid he met a year ago turned into this gorgeous, gorgeous man, but ends up staring at Troye who is the last one to exit the bar, his eyes bright and his expression almost invigorated. Connor replies with a hopeful smile of his own.

Troye is 20 now, and he is in the middle of his world tour, accepting music awards in passing. When Connor was 20, he was a confused, closeted kid majoring in something he didn’t particularly care about in a mediocre college.

Nine years after they are still on so different levels, it is almost ridiculous. Just like when they are walking together, Connor cannot keep up with Troye’s long strides. Troye is patient, and gentle, and he always waits diligently for Connor to catch up but one day – Connor knows – he would have to leave him behind.

But then Troye looks up at him with this odd expression he had the first time they met each other, and Connor forgets about how out of place he felt at the party last week, the only tone-deaf person surrounded by the most talented musicians of the generation. Troye squeezes his hand in his larger one, whispering sweet nothings in a soothing tone, and Connor forgets about the insensitive interviewer who insinuated that he sponges on his boyfriend’s skyrocketing music career. Troye paints his ring finger with a white nail polish, and it is so messy and bright, and Connor forgets this one time when someone at VidCon called him _‘ridiculous’_ for holding onto this beautiful boy.

So Connor idly counts the days they are together, and thanks the God he doesn’t believe in for his luck.

He waits for the day Troye stops loving him. Little does he know that this day will never come.

 

***

_“Have you seen it?”_

_“Yeah, it is almost ridiculous how two people can be so perfect for each other.”_

_“I guess they are the lucky ones.”_

 


End file.
